Tell Me Something Good
by Natutulog
Summary: When 'Hothead' Aimi, a regular rich student, visits YouKnowWhere via best friend, she'll meet people who annoy her to no end and that will follow her footsteps after one short incident. Follow her adventures that turn her insane for the rest of her life!
1. Chapter 1: The Hothead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my characters.

First, I'd like to apologize if the Host Club members are OC. Second, sorry if I have any mistakes; I'm bit of a perfectionist, but I'm also extremely lazy. And I know, I know, the summary is like.. I just couldn't think of anything good. XD Also, I think maybe this story will be about 20 chapters or so. I dunno, I'll see when I get close to the end of this story.

Alright, he main pairing is **TamakixOC,** but there is definitely **HaruhixHikaru**, and a bit of **KyouyaxOC**, not sure about that though...

**And please do review and rate, I really want to know what you think of my story! (Duh! Of I course I want to know!...)**

Er, well, this is my first story to be posted here, so enjoy!

---

**Chapter One:**

**The Hothead**

"Seriously? That sucks..."

"Hey, what's wrong Etsuko?"

Miyanohara Aimi walked along on the halls of Ouran, eyeing her best friend Shibasaki Etsuko in front of her, who was reading, talking on the phone and walking at the same time, but Aimi was not surprised; she was used to this. Etsuko almost _always_ had her nose in a book, but still managed to talk and walk. And strangely enough, she never bumped into anyone either.

Etsuko pulled her ear away from her cell phone, but didn't turn around. "Limo's broken down...will take a long time to fix it..."

"Psh, I'll get my limo to drive you, no big deal." She replied, twirling around of a strand of her straight, black hair absentmindedly.

"Alright, I'll tell them..." She abruptly stopped by the nearest door, closed her cell phone, and gave a sigh. "Thanks, Aimi."

"Like I said, no big deal." She crossed her arms over her chest, and too gave a sigh. "Thing is, that my limo's stuck in traffic, so we'll have to wait a bit."

"Gee, could you have told me that before?" Etsuko roughly, but playfully pushed Aimi, in which she was slammed against a door, with her head banging on the door. Rather painfully.

"Sheesh, Etsuko! No need to push and shove... If I could just... "Aimi moaned loudly as she rubbed her head, and glared the doors as if they were evil little monsters for being in the way. One other thing that ran through Aimi's mind was to kill Etsuko with her bare hands, but they were in school, and most likely there would definitely be witnesses. We couldn't have that, right? She then looked up to see the sign, "The Third Music Room" and blinked repeatedly. "How did we get here?!?"

"Hm... I'm not entirely sure..."

"Rhetorical question, Etsuko. I should never follow you... You never know where you're going. How the heck does a person talk, walk, and read at the same time?!?" Etsuko ignored her comments completely.

"It seems like a quiet place...for a music room." Etsuko put her ear to the door, listening for something. "Well, I'm just going to go in; I need a place to read. In peace. Don't follow me, okay? Stay outside, _please_." She held up her right hand, raising an eyebrow at Aimi, but with a smile with a hint of evilness tugging at her lips.

"Yes, my oh-so dearest okaa-san, I shall obey your command." Aimi made a bow, and when she straightened back up, she had a scowl on her face. "No! I'm not going to stay alone out here!"

She was insane, right? Aimi thought as she stared at Etsuko, irritated; as always.

"You talk too much you know?" Etsuko rolled her eyes, and put her hand on the handle of the door, but was still looking at Aimi. "Blah, blah. Call me when your limo's here."

"Well, no matter what you say, I'm not just going to stand and sleep on the wall-"

They immediately stood still once they opened the door, mostly because a flurry of rose petals literally flew right in their faces, and chorus of male voices rang out, "Welcome!" They stood there dumbfounded and confused... wouldn't you be?

"What the hell?!" Aimi shouted as she backed away when she got a look at the seven males, she recognized most of them; Haruhi and the twins were in her class, the others, she didn't know too much about, seeing as she was still a first-year student; but she knew that those other boys were usually swooned over by fangirling-girls whenever they passed; same as Haruhi and the twins. She already knew as she looked at them; this obviously must be that host club that fangirling-girls went to.

"Ah, dono, we have a new customer!" The twins said in unison, and in a blink of an eye, they appeared on both of Aimi's sides, observing every inch of her. "Oh, it's Miyanohara-san!"

"Ugh..." Aimi grunted, pushing them away. "What the hell, a host club in a music room- wait, customer? Don't you mean-" Aimi turned around to look at Etsuko, and she wasn't there. "Etsuko!" Aimi yelled angrily, startling the twins, who jumped away from her.

"No, they mean customers Aimi!" Etsuko popped out randomly from her side, pointing at the twins, glaring at them. "It's customers, you bakas-"

"Don't lie, Saki-chan!" One of the twins cooed, and Aimi swiftly turned to her best friend, raising an eyebrow. Embarrassed, Etsuko tried to sink into the floor, but of course, no one could possibly do that.

"_Saki-chan_? I don't even call you that..." Aimi rolled her eyes, heading towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside, _Saki-chan_, while you swoon over boys- get out, get out of my way, now!" Aimi said through gritted teeth at the two twins blocking the door, with devilish smiles on their faces. Aimi tried to push them apart so she could get out of this horrid place; but no avail.

"Oh, Aimi-chan, you should come and enjoy this place while you're here!" Both of the twins hooked arms with Aimi, and seconds later she found herself sitting at a couch, with Etsuko swooning over- ah, yes... Suou Tamaki, that second-year...

Aimi prevented herself from gagging when Tamaki took off Etsuko's glasses, making her give a giggle. That was definitely not Etsuko... Aimi thought, making a face; she would never, ever, give a girlish giggle. She couldn't believe her ears. Surprisingly, the world didn't end yet because of it, thank goodness! Those stupid brain-washing aliens- er, men! How could they...

"Ah, and whose is this lady?" Tamaki glanced towards Aimi, while still holding Etsuko's hand. Aimi, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable, slowly scooted to the other side of the couch, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh, she's just my best friend, Miyanohara Aimi, my prince-" Tamaki let go of Etsuko's hand, and went over to Aimi. The second Tamaki released her hand, Etsuko went back to her usual self, cleared her throat, put back on her glasses, and got out her book.

"Pleased to meet you, Miyanohara Aimi." He took her hand, with rose petals oddly floating in the background. Instead of being instantly attractive to his charm and looks, the only thing Aimi thought of was where the hell those rose petals come from?!? "Such a lovely name... Ai for love, Mi for beautiful..." He leaned in to kiss her hand, but she put her finger on his forehead, which made him glance up at her, confused.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks." She raised an eyebrow, and pulled her hand away. "This is supposed to be a prince guy, right? Doesn't seem to be one, in my opinion. To me, he seems like a clown who can unbelievably still please fangirls and make them faint in happiness."

Instantly, Tamaki retreated to a corner, with horrible gloom and doom surrounding him, and poked mushrooms that came out of nowhere while he shook his head rather dejectedly. To add to that, there was blinking arrow which pointed to Tamaki, saying **'Clown'**, and another identical arrow saying, **'Un-Princely"**

Aimi stared at him, still raising an eyebrow. "Er, does he..."

"Yes, he'll do that from time to time." A calm voice from Aimi's right said, and she almost jumped at the new voice; but it was familiar. "He'll be back to his usual self in no time; don't worry about it, Miyanohara-san. It's a good thing he's doing this before customers come in though."

Aimi turned her head to look at Haruhi, who had the same expression as hers when she stared at Tamaki. Glancing at Tamaki with a weird look, Aimi spoke.

"Call me Aimi, please... way too formal for me, if you don't mind." Haruhi gave a smile and nodded.

"Since you're here, I'll just introduce you to the bakas of this club, which I can guess you know a little bit about them." Haruhi laughed softly. "Over there, as you know, is Tamaki-senpai," He pointed towards Tamaki, who was still poking random mushrooms in a corner, "Over there is, Kyouya-senpai," He glanced over to Kyouya, who was to engrossed in typing things onto his laptop to notice his name being called, "Both of them are second-years, but probably you already know that, you know the twins, then there are the two seniors, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai - and they are over-"

"Aimi-chan?" A tiny voice called from Aimi's other side, and she looked up to see... of course, Hunny on Mori's shoulders. Aimi had to look up to look at Hunny, since Mori was way, way, taller than her. Maybe more than 5 inches, at the least. Alright, alright, probably more than seven inches to tell the truth. But then again, he was probably taller than most people. "Do you like cake? I have some cake if you want to eat it!"

"Ah, yes, I very much do, but I'll save my stomach for dinner- and speaking of that, where is my limo..." Aimi sighed as she took out her cellphone, which started to ring. Opening it, Aimi found herself putting it away from her ear, because of her limo driver who was trying to repeatedly apologize with his voice at top speed and sound. The whole host club stared at her.

"YES, its fine-, yes, no, it's okay, calm down. Oh, one other thing, can you drive home Etsuko home first-" The driver continued to apologize even more, for taking too long and to make her and Etsuko wait too long. "We'll be there soon, alright?" She rolled her eyes, and searched for Etsuko, who was standing near the door, reading her book.

"Time to go?" She asked, still reading.

"Yes, the driver's waiting outside. Took him long enough…" Aimi replied, and right before she left, someone caught her hand. She looked at him with a weird, funny look on her face; he wasn't bending over, so she could see that he was tall as well. Aimi sighed, and thought that at least she was taller than Haruhi and Hunny. "Yes, may I help you, my good sir?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she eyed him with suspicion. He got a single red rose out of nowhere, and Aimi took it from him, raising an eyebrow.

"Be sure to visit us again, my lady." Tamaki took her other hand, and kissed it.

"BAKA!" Aimi shouted, and pulled her hand away. Before she could inflict pain on the unfortunate male, Tamaki, who was now back in his corner with the arrow saying **'Baka' **now shot threw his chest, or to be more precise, his heart. "Er, well then, I'll see Haruhi and the twins of course tomorrow, so... bye."

Following Etsuko out the door, she knew for sure she wasn't going to be coming back to this place. Aimi stared blankly ahead, the twirling the rose with her fingers. She'd have to die first before coming back there.

---

Eh, I really don't have much to say right now… I've already got chapter 2 and 3 up, so you can read that if you've got time to read after this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Once More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my characters.

As you know there will be of course romance... but there won't be extreme parts of it 'till the end of the story. Just little cute things and stuff; **I suck at romance-eey stuff**, so don't expect something like a romance novel. You'll be seeing comedy and adventure for the most part...

Enough of my talk, sorry... XD Go ahead and go read!

---

**Chapter Two:**

**Back Once More**

_Not again_, Aimi thought, leaning against one of the pillars, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair, while trying to get the echoes of the loud frantic yells of her limo driver out of her ear. She looked around for her limousine, which was like just yesterday; late. Second day with lots and lots of traffic... Sigh. Aimi had declined Etsuko's offer to get a ride home when she passed her in the hallway, and she now wished she accepted that offer. It seemed like Etsuko was going somewhere else; but when Aimi asked her where she was going, she just said she had some business to do somewhere else. She seemed a bit... apprehensive. Of what, Aimi couldn't guess. Strange, but then again, Etsuko is very strange.

Sighing again, Aimi started to get all fidgety, trying to pull up the sleeves of the horrible yellow dress, even though she was in the shade. The raging summer heat was agonizing; and there she was, in this ugly, long-sleeved puffy dress. She was practically suffocating, really. Who would wear this in the summer, Aimi narrowed her eyes, and answered her own question in her mind. The girls in Ouran. And herself.

Getting bored and was starting to melt under the sun's heat, Aimi went back inside Ouran, relieved by the refreshing air conditioning inside. The limo driver could just call her cellphone; she didn't want to be cooked like eggs out there. Deciding just to walk randomly around the school, she walked up the large staircase, passing room after room and room after another and another. About fifteen minutes later, she had found herself... somewhere. She didn't remember actually where she was. She looked around, giving another sigh.

In one split-second, Aimi had thought she had seen dirty-blonde hair whizzing far away; Etsuko? Don't think so...or could it? The person quickly entered a room, and the door shut silently. She shrugged it off without another thought. She kept walking forward to the room where the person ran into, and looked at the sign of the nearest classroom... She stood frozen in her spot, and it was like her feet were super-glued to the floor. The Third Music Room.

Hell, that place was _hell_! Aimi's thoughts roared inside her head, but she was still unable to move as she uneasily stared at the sign, squinting to see if her eyes were playing a trick on her, or if she was going completely mad. Of course, it stayed the same, and she still was frozen near the door.

"Aimi?" A voice said, and Aimi was immediately startled, hitting her forehead on the door; didn't something like that happen, oh, what, yesterday? She rubbed her forehead, giving a groan as she turned to see the one behind her.

"Oh, Haruhi?" Aimi stopped rubbing her forehead, and stared at the many instant coffee containers that he was holding, and looked at Haruhi, giving him a questioning look. "Er..."

"It's for the club." Haruhi sighed, shaking his hand, and Aimi made her mouth into an "O" shape, nodding.

"Well, er, can I help you with those?" She glanced at the containers again, wondering how the heck Haruhi could juggle all of those. "That's... alot to be holding, you know."

"Thanks, I would really appreciate that." Aimi took some of the containers, and there were so many that she looked like she was cradling them in her arms; same for Haruhi. "Tamaki's has a little obsession with commoner foods, and so this is the reason why I'm holding all of this." He rolled his eyes, and seemed to be whispering _"Rich bastard..."_ to himself. Opening the door for Haruhi, Aimi stepped in, trying her best not to drop everything.

"Where can I put these down?" Aimi cradled them tighter, having a feeling that they were going to drop on the floor at any time, since it was slipping out of her arms. "Gee, they're heavy..."

"Oh, you could put them over there." Haruhi pointed to a nearby cart, and Aimi exhaled as she put the containers onto the cart.

"And so, with that, I am leaving-"

"Oi, its Aimi!" Two voices chorused, and she winced at the sound. Before she could escape, she was whisked away near the same couch again, but this time, she wasn't going to sit down; Tamaki was busy wooing two girls. Good heavens... Looking around randomly, she was shocked to see Etsuko standing near Kyouya, but her back was turned; she couldn't see Aimi. Good thing, too. She wouldn't know what Etsuko would do if she was here; she didn't want to know...

She continued to glance around, observing the club. Hunny took in girls by his cuteness - _come on_, no one can't deny that he's a bit cute, but not in_ 'that'_ way. It would be for his fangirling-girls, though. Mori still got customers even when he was completely silent; odd.

Had he ever talked before? Aimi pondered on this single thought for a moment, and shrugged it off without another thought.

Haruhi was completely acting his normal self; and the girls loved him for it. She looked around from the twins; and immediately looked away, slightly disturbed, to be now extremely interested with ceiling. They were doing some kind of twincest act or something, and fangirling-girls screeched out things like "Forbidden Love!" and some were fainting as well. More uneasiness. Looking back down and to the left, she immediately met eyes with violet ones, and stepped back, a bit startled.

"Could you please give me space!?!" Aimi awkwardly took a step back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh-"

"Don't even start your dramatic talking!" Aimi shouted, obviously very annoyed. She covered her ears, but she could still hear the talking; at least she couldn't clearly hear them. "Stop talking... your voice is horrible to listen to; it's soon going to burn my ears off..."

Tamaki retreated to a corner, and Aimi sighed. She looked towards Kyouya and Etsuko, and when he put his glasses further up his face, he looked up from his laptop, starting to speak.

"I'm very sorry, ladies, but it is closing time." His calm voice rang throughout the silenced room, and shortly after, there were loud groans coming from the girls. "But you can always come back tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll miss you Hunny-kun!"

"_I'll _miss you _more_, Hunny-kun!" The second girl brought out an enormous, delicious-looking chocolate cake, giving it to Hunny. Before he could reply, someone interrupted him.

"No, _I_ will miss you _more_, Hunny-kun!" The third girl brought out a chocolate cake and a strawberry cheesecake, also giving it to Hunny. Again, before he could give his adorable thank-you, the first girl started to yell at the others.

The three girls were at each other's necks, starting to shout out profanities while they headed out the door. When they passed Aimi, she had to jump away since they were trying to claw at each other's hair; and they all had pretty, pink, and seemingly very sharp manicures. That wouldn't be pretty... what would have happened if Aimi _didn't_ jump? Aimi felt very relieved that she had jumped away in time...

"Aimi?" Etsuko's voice snapped Aimi out of her thoughts, and she turned completely around. "Aimi... I know that's you."

"Awh, whatever." Aimi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" She said, and Aimi turned around, sighing. "I can tell, I've known you since we were twelve... Oh, wait..." She gave a glance to Kyouya, giving a nervous laugh when he pushed up his glasses farther up his face. "Closing time, right, right..." Etsuko motioned me, and we both started to head out the door. "Have a good summer break, guys!" Etsuko smiled, before opening up the door.

"Yeah... have a good summer." Aimi said flatly, looking at everyone. Etsuko elbowed her, a sign to be at least more polite. Aimi rolled her eyes, gave the biggest smile, and sweetly spoke that even rose petals started to float around in the background, "I hope you all have fun, since I won't be having _any_ fun-"

"Aww, so _aaadoooraaable_!" Tamaki jumped up, and ran to give a death hug; he then shortly smacked his face into a hard, cold door. "She's so mean, Haruhi... It-it hurts!" Tamaki whined, after they left. Haruhi poked his cheeks, and give Tamaki his usual look that he gave him whenever he did something stupid.

"You're fine, Senpai." He stopped poking his cheeks, and rolled his eyes. "She can actually be a little annoyed from other problems and still be a little nice - she's just especially mean to you because you are annoying, I don't blame her."

"We agree!" The twins came up behind Tamaki. "You are very annoying, dono!"

"A-annoying?" Tamaki stuttered, apparently shocked by their comments. "Annoying? Never!"

"I don't think you're annoying, Tama-chan!" Hunny said in between bites from the cakes the girls gave him and some other cakes from girls, and then finished all of them, only crumbs left.

"O-okaa-san?" Tamaki sputtered out, giving a very pitiful face towards Kyouya. "Do... you think I'm annoying?" Kyouya didn't give an answer.

Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh.

He'll always be an idiot, he thought. Thank goodness for summer break...

---

Hopefully my OC's aren't too Sueish... Oh, and sorry for the probably pointless and short chapter, this was just kind of like... a fill in? XD If you've got time, I have chapter 3 already up.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my characters.

Bleh. I don't have anything to tell you, so just go on and read.

---

**Chapter Three:**

**Summer Break**

Currently, somewhere in the markets of Karuizawa, a teenage boy and girl were walking together, rather awkwardly (_okay, the boy, the girl was kind of clueless about what was going on, to tell the truth_), seemed to be on - a date! Gasp! And who could you guess those two were? Yes, you're right; it's Hikaru and Haruhi, yes, yes...

And where were the girls you met in the last two chapters? Sitting at Aimi's summer house in Karuizawa, doing nothing but sitting around lazily. A complete contrast, no? Let us now start properly...

"I am bored..." Aimi threw popcorn at Etsuko again. She didn't budge or make a face, er, well, do anything for that matter. She was too engrossed in her book; as always. Who reads everyday in the summer? Etsuko. Aimi made a frown and threw another popcorn piece at her, and Etsuko finally spoke in an irritated manner, while peering over her book.

"Stop it or you won't be able to be bored _anymore_." She said forcefully, putting emphasis on _'anymore'_, and looked at her book once more.

"Humph..." Aimi rolled her eyes and sighed. She collapsed on the couch, pouting her lips. "Can we go... somewhere?"

"No." She replied flatly, and Aimi grunted.

"Well, fine then, be that way..." She stood up. "I'll just go outside to look in shops and whatever."

"Have fun." She flatly replied once more, and Aimi could stand being with her when she stuck her face in a book, which was 80 of the time. And it was summer break, geez! Thoughts swirled in her mind as she closed her door and headed out into the warm air of outside. She sniffed the air, and frowned again. It had that smell of a storm coming up...

Walking around shops, she stared blankly into each shop window, uninterested in everything. So, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go outside, Aimi thought, and was immediately pushed to the side.

"Hey, watch where you're going you -"

She was going to curse madly at the person, but when she turned only saw the back of the person who pushed her, running and running, and it looked, that he was running as fast as he could. From exactly what…? Hm, orange hair... She shrugged it off, and continued to stare blankly at each and every shop window until she heard loud thunder boom and jolted in surprise. She saw other people running to various places, for example in stores. It must be...

Looking at the straight at the sky, rain spattered all her face, and she wiped it off, a bit annoyed that the rain drops got in her eye, rubbing it and then blinking.

"Guess I should I go home before I get sick..." She whispered to herself, jogging; too tired to run. Hearing loud laughter from an alleyway ahead of her, she shrugged it off as she continued to run, and then past it when she listened in, a bit shocked. Men's voices were talking in perverted sort of way. Putting her back to the wall, she didn't dare to make a single move.

"Oh, this one's _pretty_, Hideki!" One of the guys said.

"She's so cute..." Another guy said, and due to their voices, it seemed they were probably around the same age group as Aimi. Also, she could also tell that there were three guys, maybe... She picked up a rock, and slowly peeked into the alleyway, trying not to be seen.

As she predicted, there were three seniors surrounding one girl, who was pulling her knees to her chest and on the floor, trembling.

"Ah, yes..." The one who must be Hideki walked forward. "Show your face so I can see it more..."

Frightened for her life and for the girl's, she had to think fast on what to do. She leaned back onto the wall... No! She thought, no time, no time! She shook her head, and stared at the small rock in her hand. Immediately, she got a thought on what to do.

"Back off, bitches!" She threw the rock at one of the guy's head, in which he fell onto the concrete. Oh no. Aimi thought in horror, standing right where they could see her. She must've hit his temple... And now he must be knocked out cold... Worse, her life was about to end in a few minutes or so.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The guy, Hideki roared, but Aimi didn't pay attention to him one bit. Her full attention was on the girl. _So familiar..._ The girl looked at her with scared eyes, fearing for her life and Aimi's since now she just knocked one of the guys out cold. She looked like... Fujioka Haruhi, in girl form, with pigtails! Hm. Maybe he had twin sister, but before she could think anymore, she was yelled at.

"Hey, you, bitch!" Hideki roared. "Listen!"

"No!" Aimi shouted back, and then shut her mouth tight. She had sounded like a child! And, that just pissed him off just more. When she stepped back, she was tackled to the ground, the cold, wet and hard concrete ground. She scraped the left side of her face and arm as she lay there, in pain. Opening one eye, she saw the two men to the left of her. She opened both eyes, and she heard sliding footsteps around behind her. It must be the girl...

"Run, come on, run!" She shouted as she pushed herself up, and she saw the girl dash away, and before the other guy could get her, she kicked him in the nuts. He fell to his knees, moaning. Staring at Hideki, she backed up onto the wall. She would definitely be dead soon, she knew that as he walked up slowly to her, a frown on his face. She didn't know how to properly to defend herself! She now wished she had taken some judo or karate or something so she'd be able to defend herself as he put his face directly in hers.

"You little- GAH!"

She had elbowed him in the stomach without thinking, and she stared in confusion as he too fell on his knees, clutching his stomach, cursing furiously as well. Finally noticing what happened, she ran, to where, she didn't know. Aimi knew she had to, somewhere far. Gasping for breath at a tree, her vision started to blur. She couldn't pass out now, in the rain! She put her back on the tree, and her vision continued to blur. _Can't pass out_, she thought. _Can't pass out..._

She slid down the tree and onto the grass as she passed out cold, the thunder roaring, and the rain still pouring hard.

---

Groggily opening one eye, she could feel she was on a couch, covered with a blanket. She stared at the ceiling, but immediately opened both eyes when she noticed that this was not her summer home.

"What the _hell_!" She bolted up from the couch, and a bunch of people turned around to stare at her, surprised at her outburst. Gasping, she looked at each one of the boys; it was the host club.

"Oh, Aimi!" Tamaki jumped, covering her eyes, pushing her down onto the couch. "Good morning, how are you! Isn't it a nice summer day? The bright, beautiful sun is out and shining after the rain last night!"

"Er, I think I'm fine..." Aimi moved her head, trying to get his hands off her eyes. "But, may I please ask that you may peel your hands off my eyes so I can see the bright, beautiful sun?"

"Ohohoho, no, there is no need for that!" He laughed nervously. He took one of his hands off, and cupped her chin, while still covering her eyes with his other hand. "You can imagine the beautiful sun, you can also imagine my face; you can imagine _anything_; there is _no_ need for sight." He spoke in his smooth voice, like trying to charm a fangirl.

"Tamaki, stop it." Etsuko's voice rang out, which Aimi recognized. But she then remembered that Tamaki's hands were still covering her eyes, so, she'd have to talk to her later.

"I can't even see you, and I wouldn't even _want_ to see your face." Aimi used her own two hands to peel his one hand off, but she couldn't, even with two hands. "Argh! Remove your hand from my face!" She slapped his other hand that was cupping her chin, and he made an 'owwie' sound, pulling both of his hands away. "What is the matter with you!" She shouted at him, trying to get too angry.

"It's not going to work Senpai, it's already too late." Darting her head to the voice, she saw the girl from yesterday.

"Oh, hey, you're Haruhi's twin sister, aren't you!" Aimi asked, pointing directly at her, in which she hid behind Kyouya, obviously not trying to be seen. "Heh, you look just like him!"

"Huh?" Tamaki stood next to Aimi, dumbfounded. "Haruhi doesn't have a twin, or at least I don't think she did...?"

"She?" Aimi raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. "Haruhi's a he, you see-" Aimi stood in shock, darting her head to look at Haruhi, then Tamaki.

"Nice, dono." The twins chorused, standing next to Haruhi.

"He's such an idiot…" Hikaru turned his head to Kaoru, who gave a nod in response.

"Oh - H-Haruhi's a girl!" Aimi looked around the room for Etsuko, and she nodded her head.

"Just found that out a few minutes ago as well."

"H-Haruhi's a girl!" Aimi stuttered again, and she could hear the sad whisper of Tamaki behind her, whispering, 'She knows, she knows... What now!?!'

"Yes, yes she is." Kyouya came into the conversation, pushing up his glasses.

"How, what- why?" Aimi couldn't speak properly, still very shocked.

"It was supposed to be a secret, but now that you know, we'll have to take some drastic measures to make sure you two don't let out that she isn't a girl."

"Haruhi's a boy!" Tamaki shouted, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kyouya ignored his shouting, and continued on.

"We need to keep a close eye on both of you two..."

"Oh, oh!" One of the twins spoke up. "Since we're in Aimi's class,"

"We can keep a close eye on her during school hours!" The other twin finished. Aimi's face turned to shock to complete utter horror. Aimi rubbed her eyes furiously and blinked; she was imagining that Hikaru and Kaoru with devilish smiles, and a large fire behind them.

"Yes, that will work well. Since Etsuko's in Tamaki and I's class, we could keep an eye on her." Etsuko's usually normal, calm face turned into complete, utter horror. "Also, you two would have to come to the Host Club after school, and you two can only leave when we leave."

"No! B-but I'm only in my first year of high school here!" Aimi spoke quickly, shaking her head in disbelief. "You mean 'till I _graduate_!?!"

"Yes."

"Nooooo!" Aimi screamed loudly, insanely shaking Etsuko by the shoulders. This had to be a dream, she thought as she continued to shake Etsuko. All of this was a dream, everything was not actually happening. She was going to wake up in her own summer house, in her warm, soft bed. Any second now, she'd be bolting up from her bed, and then smile then laugh to see it was just a simple dream.

"And, no, it - it is - not a dream." Etsuko had to say in breaths, still being shaken by a teenage girl who had turned insane in less than a minute.

"Noooooooo!"

---

Alright, end of chapter three. Chapter Four might be coming out in a week or less, since of course, I do have a life and homework. But, it won't take me longer than a week and a half though to make any chapter.

So, well, just remember to read and rate!


	4. Chapter 4  New Term, New Students

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my characters.**

Sorry for being off for a little while! A bit busy, you know… Okay, one thing **PLEASE review, I really do want to know what you guys think**! Alright, NOW go ahead and go read…

_**- - - -**_

**Chapter Four:**

**New Term, New Students**

"Oh, what the hell,_ what the hell_..." Aimi ran downstairs, trying to fix the atrocious yellow dress while trying not to trip at the same time. Woke up late; she usually woke up normally, but starting today, she had to be under watch by the Host Club; forever and ever; at least until high school was over for her. Now, you wouldn't be able to sleep if you had to do that, right? No, didn't think so... She headed to the kitchen, and immediately grabbed some pandesal from a maid; even though it was rare, they knew what to do if something happened like this. The three maids stood back, not knowing if she was in her morning crabby mood. They stood in a straight line, and once Aimi gave a thank you in between bites, and they all sighed. Good mood.

"Good morning, mom." Aimi said, after chewing a large bite of the Filipino bread. Her mom gave her a smile, and gave her a nod.

"Don't eat that pandesal so fast, or you'll choke."

Since Aimi's mom was Filipino, she also tried to get her daughter to not only eat Japanese and French food, but Filipino food. So, that is why her mom is currently eating sweet chocolate rice porridge, Champorado, a food usually eaten at breakfast instead of what a regular person in Japan would eat in the morning. Her mom wasn't against the other foods; eating these foods just reminded her of home, really. Getting another piece of pandesal from a maid, she waved a goodbye to her mother. She didn't talk to her mother too much anymore... Aimi sighed, leaving those thoughts behind before it would affect her feelings.

Heading out the kitchen, and grabbed her backpack from a nearby maid, she looked at herself in the mirror next to the stairs quickly. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she saw that her hair was sticking up in some places; she shook her head; not a time to think and waste time about it. Who would care, anyways? Spinning around, she sprinted to the door, only to bump hard into someone's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry!" Aimi gave an apology without turning her head, because of simply not caring. She opened up the door, and then quickly ran to the limousine; her usual limo driver opened up the door for her, and literally, she jumped into the limo, and the driver started up the limo. Aimi could've sworn she could've heard yells when the limo sped off; but most likely, it could've been her imagination.

"Hm..." Aimi looked outside the window, remembering the one she had bumped into. She wished she could have apologized better to the butler; or was it a butler? She didn't think so since, well, the butlers didn't wear a light blue jacket of some sort; weird. It reminded her of the boys of Ouran. Aimi shuddered. The Host Club...

Was she going to die today, or not? She sure hoped she did before her first class started...

"Miyanohara-sama, we're here..."

Ouch. Aimi's stomach turned into knots once the frightened voice of her limo driver spoke. She imagined how class would be like now. Hikaru and Kaoru never really talked to her before. Now, they were going to bother her until she went insane... They're all insane... Hopefully they would annoy Haruhi instead, Aimi thoughts swirled in her mind, and her limo driver shook her lightly.

"Miyanohara-sama? _Miyanohara-sama?_ Are you alright? You will be late for class..." The frightened voice immediately made Aimi come back down to Earth. Pushing aside the limo driver, she ran through the school to her class; don't be late, don't late...

She inhaled deeply once she entered the classroom; obviously tired. She still had five minutes to spare... She let out a soft groan; she would have walked if she knew she had five minutes to spare. She shook her head and took her usual seat behind Haruhi.

"Good morning, Aimi." Haruhi turned around in her seat, greeting her with a smile. "So-"

"Oi, Haruhi!" The twins chorused, completely interrupting her. They also seemed to be ignoring Aimi...odd; it was just like before she had met the host club… "Did you hear? There are four new students, and two of them are in our class!"

"Oh..." Haruhi replied dully. "Do you know their names?"

"Neh, we don't know..."

"But we do know that they are twin girls." Kaoru finished up the sentence. Aimi listened in, uninterested just as much as Haruhi; but both of the girls (or boy and girl, cough) eyes widened up at the words "Twin girls"

"Oh, really?" Haruhi replied, more to herself, then stared at the twins. "Do you know anything about the other two?"

"The other two are a boy and a girl, both of them second-years-"

"And both of them are in Kyouya's and Tamaki's class!" Hikaru finished his sentence, and Aimi could only ponder how strange that the new students were shoved into one classroom by their year. As usual, she twirled around a strand of her hair as she thought more, but came back down to earth when the sensei came in, along with the two twins.

"Quiet down class, quiet down..." The sensei ordered, and all of the whispers about the new students ceased immediately. "As you can tell, here are the new students to our school, so please be very polite and help them whenever they need help." The sensei turned to the two girls. "Now, may you introduce yourselves, please?"

Both of the girls were taller-than-most-girls, but they weren't too tall. They also both had straight, shoulder-length brown dyed hair, and you could still see some tiny strands of their real black hair. The one who spoke up first though, was the girl who seemed to be more sophisticated and definitely a make-up wearer.

"My name is Tokunaga Junko."

Tiny whispers flooded the room. Aimi had no idea why… Maybe she was just dumb about these things that she _just had _to know about; she really didn't care if your family owned the biggest company or whatever; it only mattered when she had to converse with them face-to-face. Then, she had to be all formal and polite, and if she didn't well… Aimi knew if it happened, it'd be extremely bad.

She then cleared her throat, she gave a bright smile. "And, here is my sister Saeko, who you can tell is my twin."

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you all." She said in a tiny voice, and they both bowed.

"Also, we have an older sister who is a second-year, and her name is Kazue. Alright..." She turned to her teacher, and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing too important to say now, sensei."

"Okay, then... Let me find you a seat..." The sensei made a 'hmm' sound as he looked over the classroom. "Ah, Saeko, you may sit behind Miyanohara Aimi. And, Junko, you may sit in front of Fujioka Haruhi, please raise your hands please."

The two nervously walked to their seats as the whole class stared at them. Who wouldn't be a little uneasy if you were new and everyone just started to stare at you? The teacher gave a smile, a started the lesson for today.

Aimi gave a sigh, propping her chin on her hand.

_Another boring day of school..._

**_- - -_**

Aimi stared at the clock. This probably was the longest minute in her whole life. She paid no attention to the sensei, as he drawled on about random things. She kept turning her head slightly to look at the clock. _Longest minute ever._

"Class, we'll go over this tomorrow-"

RING.

Aimi got her stuff and darted out of that classroom like a cheetah, ignoring her name being called. She felt so relieved once she got out of that unusually warm classroom in which she was suffocating to death in. Gathering her things with a smile on her face, it quickly turned to a face of horror as she realized something important to go to...

_**The Host Club.**_

"Ugh..." She put her backpack on, rolling her eyes. Might as well go... or else, she thought in her mind. One thing that interrupted her thoughts were loud screeches from girls. Most likely fan-girling girls... Aimi grunted, she needed some earplugs if she was going to hang out in the Host Club everyday... Anyways, she still listened to their screeches as she headed down to the Host Club. It might be insignificant to her, but whatever.

"Ah, did you see him?"

"Oh, yeah, him?" A girl screeched happily, and the other girl screeched a "Yes, him!" "I know, he's _so_ hot! Too bad he isn't in my class..."

Who are you talking about?... Aimi thought, raising an eyebrow as she passed by the large group of girls, and large as in... hm, maybe fifteen girls or so? More like enormous... She stopped in her tracks as a light went off in her head.

Oh yeah, that second-year boy that was new... She had forgotten about him! Memory sucks... Her eye twitched as one of the girls screeched again, but then she bumped into someone hard. In the chest. Jumping back, she had looked upwards.

_Why the hell does all the boys have to be taller than me?_ Aimi thought, but then knew she was just staring at the guy blankly...her eyes widened.

He had the same pale-ish skintone as her; same hair color, same eyecolor... but then again, most people had black hair and dark eyes...

"O-oh," She sputtered out, backing up more. She was met with loud sighing and screams of happiness behind her, and she covered her ears as the boy peered at her, probably thinking that she was a bit odd. "I - AM - SORRY!" She yelled over the noise, and he gave a look that meant he didn't understand. "I - AM - SO-" Aimi gave out an angry yell as she was pushed, rather violently I might add, into the wall by one of the fangirls.

"Oh, Ryouta-kun, you're so handsome!"

"Do you like the school so far?"

"Do you like me?"

The guy, "Ryouta" was bombarded with millions of questions by the girls, and you could tell he was extremely uncomfortable since they were a bit too close to him. Aimi stared in shock, wondering how those girls could be so violent then act like that within ten seconds! Shaking her head, she walked on, still hearing the voices of the girls.

_That guy's a goner._

Glancing briefly behind her because she felt a tiny bit guilty for him, she saw that he was slowly backing out of the crowd, and the girls hardly noticed at all.

"Oh, oh, are you going to join the Host Club?" One of them asked, jumping up and down. "You should ask Tamaki-kun, come, come!"

"Oh yes, he should join!"

"He'd be _perfect_!"

"Surely Tamaki-kun will accept him!"

"Yes, yes!"

At this, Aimi got a very, very bad feeling. She bit her lip, and ran as fast as she could to the club. The girls stampeded forward, and she continued to run and run. She was surely not going to be stampeded on! She then was surprised to see Ryouta running next to her. Wow, he was a fast runner if he could catch up, but then again, Aimi isn't fast... But that'll be a useful skill!

"Er, take me somewhere!" He shouted over the yells, and Aimi sighed, still running.

"Uh... just follow me..." She looked behind her, and her face turned into complete horror. "Just-"

He took her hand, and pulled Aimi with him. Okay, okay, she was definitely not a fast runner if she had to be pulled along... "Where now?"

"Um, just forward, keep on going..." She was being pulled like a rag doll as he sped along. Thank goodness that he was super fast, or Aimi would've been lost ten feet ago!

"There?"

"Yes!" Aimi replied. The Third Music Room... wasn't open yet, though. They bursted through the door anyways and slammed it shut behind them. Aimi collapsed on her knees, gasping for breath. Everyone stared at the two, and she gave a nervous laugh. They then noticed Ryouta next to her, and observed him instead.

"Is there a reason why you are here...?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, peering over his laptop to stare at Ryouta.

"OHO!" Tamaki appeared between Ryouta and Aimi, but paid attention to Ryouta, much, much more. "I didn't know you liked guys-"

Aimi kicked Tamaki in the shin, and raised an eyebrow as he jumped on one leg, whimpering. He made a puppy dog face at her. "You can't just assume that! I took him here for safety from a stampede!"

"Well then, who is he?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused and appeared in front of them, observing the new student in front of them. Aimi made a 'hmm' noise, and tapped her index finger on her lips, thinking.

"Well, I can guess he's that new second-year-"

"Yes, yes he is!" Tamaki interrupted Aimi, and stood tall, a smile on his face, no longer feeling the shooting pain in his right shin. "He's in Kyouya's and I's class!"

The twins gave a nod, an obvious meaning that they understood.

But, Aimi stared intently at Ryouta out of the corner of her eye, feeling a bit... weird. She didn't know what was wrong. Something definitely felt wrong, but she didn't know what it was about him. He was now calm as ever, his eyes emotionless; but it wasn't that, no... Aimi couldn't figure out what it was…

Did he feel a bit familiar to her? _No, I haven't seen this guy in my whole life. Ever… So how in the world is he familiar…? He... just is..._

"Hey," Aimi got ready to ask something, "What's your name, anyways? Full name, I mean..." Before he could reply, Kyouya already beat him to it, reading out of that black book that probably had almost all records of the students in Ouran.

"His name is..." He flipped through the many pages, and pointed his finger on one page, then started to read. "Miyanohara Ryouta, second year, from the Philippines."

_**- - -**_

Ennnnnd. If you didn't get the last part, remember (in which you **should** though) Aimi's last name is also Miyanohara… so… connect the dots!

Hopefully, I can get the Halloween chapter thingies before or on the day of Halloween! One more chapter that is non-Halloween-ish, then there are the two Halloween chapters; part 1 and 2!

And, well that's all folks!


End file.
